Some Sort of Love Story
by Melinda-chan
Summary: Chapter Five uploaded! Sakura is having a secret affair with Sasuke, and now she finds herself in charge of a very important mission! Will she be able to handle both at once? Read and review!
1. The Beginning

**(Some Sort of) Love Story by Melinda-chan**

Due to some (nonexplicit) sexual and violent content, this story is rated M (R). Rest assured there'll be nothing too graphic, and there'll be no lemon. Still, this story is a bit high on the "not for kids" stuff. Reader discretion is therefore advised.

Since the induction of private messaging on there are now two options available for me to inform people of updates. If your e-mail address is available on your profile but you want me to use private messaging to inform you of any updates, please let me know. If you do not have your e-mail available on your profile, I'll inform you by instant messaging. Please tell me if you do not wish for me to do any of this.

I do not think it's really important for this story, but any information available will be based on the manga. If you're only acquainted with the anime, and you notice any differences, that might be the reason. Please notify me of any real mistakes. I'll be very grateful.

Naruto (1999) was created by Masami Kishimoto and distributed by Viz Media and Shueisha Inc. Any original characters were created by Melinda-chan. No infringement is intended in the making of this story.

Now that is over with, let this story begin!

The sky was almost as black as a ninja's standard clothes. The moon was just a slit, so that only the most well-trained eyes could see the ground below.

It was just perfect for Sakura.

Quietly, and dressed in black, Sakura opened her bedroom window and let herself out. She quickly went atop of the roof and jumped from roof to roof. She dared not stop moving, for she feared that if she did so, she would have gone back home.

For her lover awaited her arrival.

Sakura breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw his house. She leaped on his roof and went down the wall. She then located the window of her lover's bedroom and opened it.

"Hello?" Sakura said. It was completely dark inside. That was not surprising, but she couldn't hear a sound too.

'He couldn't have been gone away?' Sakura thought. She then felt a presence behind her.

"You're getting a bit lax, Sakura," his voice echoed throughout the room. "You should be able to detect anyone in the dark by now." Sakura turned around. All of a sudden she felt someone push her right into the bed.

"Sasuke…" Sakura started to say when his mouth stopped her. As she felt him go atop of her, her mind went back to the day that changed their lives forever.

It was her fault, really.

It started when Sakura was just sitting on an outdoors bench when she saw him walking by.

This was her chance.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, waving her hands.

"Idiot!" her inner voice said. "Now he thinks I'm a moron!" However, he did turn toward her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned. This was it. Sakura took a deep breath.

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" Sakura said in one breath. Sasuke stood there with a puzzled look in his face.

"I saw your lips moved, but they were going too fast," Sasuke said.

"Would-yougooutwithme?" Sakura said at first a little slower. At first, Sasuke stood there as if thinking.

"I SAID WOULD YOU-" Sakura started to say louder when Sasuke put his hand over his mouth.

"I know what you are saying now," Sasuke said in a low voice. "Are you sure you're ready now?"

'What is he talking about?' Sakura thought. But she nodded anyway. He then let go of her mouth.

"Very well. Go to my window at midnight and do it in disguise," Sasuke said. "I shall await your arrival." With that, he left. At first, Sakura was perplexed.

'Oh, I get it!' Sakura thought. 'He wants me to stand by his window! How romantic!' Little did Sakura know the high price she will soon pay or its long-range consequences.

End of Chapter One

I hope that people liked the first chapter. I should remind people that there'd be nothing too graphic, so don't ask for anything beyond what you see now (not that it's allowed anyway). What does Sasuke have in plan for Sakura and what will be the price for it? Please do not forget to review!


	2. A Kunoichi's Desires

**Chapter Two of (Some Sort of) Love Story by Melinda-chan**

Note: This fic is rated M for (nonexplicit) sexual references. There'll be nothing too graphic, but reader discretion is advised for some readers.

Naruto (1999) was created by Masashi Kishimoto and distributed by Viz Media and Shueisha Inc. No infringement is intended in the making of this story.

Now that is done with, let this story begin!

"Why did you stop?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke was now lying at the left side of the bed.

"We have a big mission tomorrow, remember?" her lover answered. "We have to wake up very early in the morning."

"Sasuke…" Sakura started to say.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you want me here then?" Sakura questioned.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, Sakura?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not exactly like this…" Sakura started to say.

"Do you want us to stop seeing each other then?" Sasuke asked her.

"No! No!" Sakura said, waving her hands back and forth. "I'm fine with this!"

'Who am I fooling? I didn't want our relationship to start like this!' Sakura thought. She then laid her head on the bed. She felt Sasuke move closer to her. 'This was supposed to be the happiest time of my life, but I feel like an idiot and used!' Her mind then went back to that first night…

START OF FLASHBACK

She really had no clue when she came to his window around midnight after Sasuke told her to come disguised at that time.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said at the window.

There was no response.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said a little louder.

There was still no response.

"SASU-KE-KUN!" Sakura said in a very loud voice. The window immediately opened.

"For crying out loud, come in!" Sasuke's voice sounded. Sakura, now feeling mortified, came inside without thinking.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were still up!" Sakura said.

"Why would I be asleep?" Sasuke asked.

"So are we going to talk in the dark like this?" Sakura asked him.

"You want to have the lights on?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it's kind of strange talking to you in the dark," Sakura said.

"I can give you some light," Sasuke said. All of a sudden Sakura heard a click. His bed lamp was on.

Sakura's eyes went wide and her whole body went stiff. She turned around and covered her nose in an attempt to prevent her nose from bleeding- except for his robe, Sasuke was almost completely nude.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think this is a bit sudden?" Sakura asked, with her back still toward him.

"You want us to be in a relationship, right?" Sasuke questioned.

"You mean-?" Sakura started to say. She then looked back at him. He looked puzzled, and still a little too visible through his white robe.

Sakura thus collapsed onto the floor.

When she finally awake, she saw she was on his bed. There were pieces of tissue in her nose. She pulled them out. She was beyond embarrassment right now. In fact, she was absolutely humiliated. She turned her head and saw that Sasuke was at the foot of his bed, looking down at her.

"AH!" Sakura said.

"Will you quiet down, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said. Sasuke moved closer to her on the bed and put his right hand on her left cheek. Sakura felt her heart thumping against her chest.

"Sakura-chan, do you really want a relationship with me?" Sasuke asked her. He then went closer to her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you talking-" Sakura started to say when he spoke up.

"Will you keep our relationship a secret from the others, even Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

'WHAT!' her inner voice said.

"And will you keep any children we may have under your family name?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was so shocked that a few minutes passed by before she responded.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? I didn't come here just to have sex with you!" Sakura said. 'Do I look like a prostitute to you!' her inner voice roared inside her.

"I thought you wanted to be with me," Sasuke said.

"Yes, but-" Sakura started to say.

"Well, here I am!" Sasuke said. He then opened his arms wide open. "I can be yours if you accept my conditions. What do you say about that?"

Sakura now felt herself torn.

'This is your chance! He's practically begging you to take him! So what are you waiting for?' one part of her mind said.

'Are you an idiot, Sakura? You know he's using you!' another part of her inner voice said. Sakura knew it had to be bad when her own inner voice was divided by itself like this.

Sakura then saw him lift up his arms. She could see the scars on his arms.

"You still can't remember why you have those scars?" Sakura questioned. Sasuke looked down at them.

"I was told that I was found outside their village with them," Sasuke said. "I still can't remember anything though I was told that I looked like I was tortured."

"Yeah," Sakura said. To this day she didn't know whether he really forgot everything or not. She didn't want whatever happened to resurface in his mind. He already has been through a few hells in his young life.

Another thought then entered her mind.

"I'm not sure about this," Sakura said. "If I feel like I can't do this, what will you do?"

"There'll be no point in having a sexual relationship without physical contact, is there?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't reply. "In that case, I'll look for someone else. I know there are other girls willing to do it with me. Ino-chan, for example."

Oh, he had to say her name.

'I can't let him get Ino-chan! I'll never allow her to show me up!' Sakura thought.

"I have to ask you another question," Sakura said. "Will you never leave me then?"

At first, Sasuke said nothing. Sakura felt almost relieved. If he said no, then she could dump him with no problem. She loved Sasuke, but she didn't want any more heartaches.

Sasuke responded by going so close to Sakura that she could feel his own heartbeat. She tried not to get too nervous- the last thing she wanted to do is faint again.

"You think I'll abandon my own woman?" Sasuke said in a very husky (!) voice. "Until you keep your promise, I'll never leave you."

Did he just say that?

Just then he kissed her.

At first, Sakura wanted to push him away, but her other self, her obviously naughty self, kept her from bolting. Indeed, it felt so good! She didn't realize that Sasuke was touching her chest, trying to undo the strap that held her outfit in place.

'This- this got to be a dream…' Sakura thought as her lips locked with his.

"Do you want us…to stop?" Sasuke asked into her left ear as he then proceeded to kiss down her neck. Sakura knew that her naughty side had won.

"No. Don't stop…" Sakura said. He responded by putting his weight stop of her, so that she fell back on the bed. Her memories of the night became blurred, as passion overcame her senses until they gave in to each other sometime during the night.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shouldn't you be going now?" Sasuke asked, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes!" Sakura said. She then got off the bed. All of a sudden she felt Sasuke's arms around her.

"I know that we didn't do anything tonight, so I'll make it up tomorrow, if things go well. Is that okay with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Sakura sounded more positive than she intended.

"I'll await for you then," Sasuke said. He then kissed her on her neck. Sakura felt her heart flutter. She was supposed to get excited, but why did she feel a sense of dread instead?

Sakura chose not to think about it until she came home.

In the darkness of her bedroom, Sakura laid in her bed, just thinking.

'I got what I always dream of, so why am I not happy?' Sakura thought. She then fell asleep in tears.

End of Chapter Two

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I knew I'll get some response, but I never thought I'd get so many! I'm trying to read as much manga as I can to get myself familiar with Naruto. Now all I have to do is plan for Chapter Three. Please don't forget to review!


	3. Sakura's Burdens

**Chapter Three of "(Some Sort of) Love Story" by Melinda-chan**

Note: This fic is rated M (+16) for non-explicit sexual references and violent scenes. While there'll be nothing too graphic, reader discretion is advised for some readers.

Extra Note: I hope I don't mess up on the characterization. I found it hard to juggle a large cast of characters in a work, and since I haven't read every chapter of the Naruto manga or every episode of the Naruto anime, I'll likely make a few mistakes. I welcome any criticism that could help me improve on this. I'll be eternally grateful.

Now that is over with, let this chapter begin!

Sakura could hardly open her eyes as she went to the ninja hall. Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for her outside of it.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? You're late!" Naruto said, stating the obvious.

"Trying to stay awake. I hope that Kakashi-sensei will be here soon," Sakura said, wondering if it was possible to sleep standing up.

"As if! Like he would ever do that!" Naruto said.

"Hello guys," Kakashi said, as if he was just strolling down the street.

"Kaka-" Naruto was so shocked that Kakashi actually came in time that he jumped forward, bumping Sasuke who was in front of him, down onto the ground and putting himself atop of him in the process. As soon as they realized what just happened, Naruto and Sasuke separated from one another. Sasuke got up and wiped himself, while Naruto then did the same.

"Was it something I said?" Kakashi said out loud.

'At least they accidentally didn't kiss again,' Sakura thought with a disgusting look in her face. She was very happy about that, considering what Sasuke promised her that he'll do to her that night.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're on time!" Naruto said, pointing at him. He then looked at him suspiciously. "Are you really Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm so shocked that you even had to ask! What did I ever do to you?" Kakashi said. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"This is Kakashi-sensei, all right," Sakura said. The boys nodded as well.

"Why are you on time anyway?" Sasuke asked. "You usually make us wait for an hour or so."

"Well, I have to be on time too," Kakashi said. This caused his team to look surprised.

"You-You need to be on time too?" Naruto said. "What is going on?"

"Come inside and find out," Kakashi said. "Your comrades should already be there." At that, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke followed him inside the ninja hall.

'What is going on here?' Sakura thought. 'I thought this mission would only be for three of us!' She then walked into the main room.

Every ninja of Konohagakure was there. This include the Gai cell- Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Ten-Ten, the Kurenai cell- Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru his dog who was on his head as usual, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Much to Sakura's distaste, she also saw the Asuma cell- Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and her Sasuke rival, Ino Yamanaka. The latter one was already running up to Sasuke.

"SASU-KE-KUN!" Ino yelled, waving her hands back and forth. Before he could dodge her, Ino had him around her arms. Ignoring the obvious cold stare from Sasuke, Ino turned her attention to Sakura, who looked even redder than Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura-chan, I see that your forehead hasn't grown smaller since the last time I saw you," Ino said. That really fired Sakura up.

"Ino-chan, you pig! Stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, having a big anger mark on her forehead.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Ino said.

"Grrr…" Sakura said.

'Ha!' her inner voice said. 'At least I have got way closer to Sasuke-kun than you ever will! Nyah!'

"Will you guys quit it?" Shikamaru said, stepping forward. "If you two are going to fight over Sasuke-kun, do it after the meeting!"

"Speaking of that, why are you guys here?" Naruto asked him.

"We can ask the same with you" Shikamaru said. "We came here on Asuma-sensei's request, of course."

"Kakashi-sensei did the same to us," Naruto said.

'Why is every ninja of Konohagakure here?' Sakura thought. 'I don't like the looks of this!'

"Will everyone please sit down?" Kakashi's voice caused almost everyone to look at him. "And Ino, will you please let go of Sasuke?"

"Oops! Sorry!" Ino said. She let go, but not before giving him a squeeze. This made Sakura even madder, but she wisely decided not to say anything about it.

"You guys can sit wherever you like" Tsunade said. "Just don't bug each other and listen when we're talking." At that, all the junior ninjas sat down. Sakura was two seats back at the left row of Sasuke, since Ino had sat behind Sasuke, much to Sakura's chagrin.

"Alright now. As you may or may not know, you have been summoned for a very important mission," Tsunade said. "It is also very important for us not to tell you the reason for the mission at this moment."

'Huh? Why not?' Sakura thought. But by now, she knew better not to speak up.

"Your mission is simple: retrieve a document from Kirigakagure, the Hidden Village of Mist," Tsunade said. Everyone became so shocked that Choji even stopped eating.

"I have the layout of the place where the document is believed to be" Tsunade continued, showing everyone the rolled-up scroll. "In it are also the full situation in detail as well as the instructions for the mission, which the leader can undertake herself, or dispatch to the other members of the group." At that, Sakura and some of the others looked more anxious. "I see that some of you want to know who the leader of the group will be. I should point out that the leader of the group has to be extremely discreet and have already shown signs of handling great responsibility. Remember that not only the team but the relations between our villages could be at stake." She then took out a box. "The name of the leader is going to be by lot. Obviously, only the names of the chunins, the captains, will be selected." She then turned to Kakashi. "Will you do the honour in selecting the name of the leader?"

"I sure will!" Kakashi said. At that, he put his right hand into the box. Every chunin except for Sasuke looked on in anticipation.

'As long as it's not Ino-chan or Naruto-kun, I can live with any other choice,' Sakura thought. Kakashi then took out a piece of paper and read it.

"The leader of the Mission B group will be…" Kakashi said, reading it. "…Sakura Haruno!"

"Alright-what?" Sakura said, then realizing what he had just said. "You mean ME?"

"It looks that way," Kakashi said. He then walked to her desk. "Do you want to see it for yourself?" He then showed her the piece of paper with her name on it.

"I see…" Sakura said. 'But why me?' she thought.

"As the leader of the Mission B group, it's your job to oversee the group as well as delegate orders to the others," Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura blurted. "If this is a B-ranked mission, why are the genin involved too?"

"This is a B-ranked mission, true, but you're the one that has to decide who to or who not to include in your group," Kakashi said. "The only reason it's considered a B-ranked mission is because of the high implications if the mission fails." He then put his hands on her desk and gave her a smile behind his mask. "But I'm sure that my pupil will be able to handle it."

"Yes Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said. But inside she cringed.

'Why me!' Sakura's inner voice said.

"So is there any objection?" Tsunade said. At that, Neji stood up. "Neji Hyuga?"

"I have no objection to the choice of Sakura Haruno as the honcho of the group" Neji said. "But tell me why Sasuke Uchiha is here as well?" He then pointed at him.

"Neji, sit down!" Gai said. Neji promptly did so without further comment.

"It's true that Sasuke is under parole, but we feel that there is no reason why he shouldn't be here. In fact he could be an asset," Kakashi said. "But Sakura is the one that has to decide on that."

"Like she'll ever not choose him," Sakura heard Ino mutter. Sakura felt annoyed by this but decided not to say anything. She then thought of something else.

"Kakashi-sensei, are there going to be any jonin involved in this?" Sakura asked him.

"If you believe that you need one or two of us, then we'll be happy to offer our service," Kakashi said. "But we'll only jump in if it's required." Sakura didn't respond to that.

"Is that all?" Tsunade said. Nobody else said a word. "If that's the case, we'll send the team that Sakura Haruno chose before sunset tomorrow. If you have a question, go to her. You are all dismissed!" At that, everyone begin to leave the room.

"I bet her name was the only one in the box," Sakura heard Ino mutter. Sakura chose to stay quiet. How did she know that was the case or not?

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned her head back to see Naruto running to her. She almost turned green at the sight of him but kept her composure as they walked out together.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you know that I didn't think it was me that they were going to select-" Sakura started to say.

"Oh I know that," Naruto said. "And I'm really happy for you!"

"You are?" Sakura said, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "If it wasn't going to be me, then I'll want you to be the honcho."

"I-I…" Sakura started to say. She then looked at Sasuke, who wasn't even looking at her. This pissed Sakura off. She knew that he wanted to keep their close relationship a secret, but could he be more supportive of her in public?

"Sakura-chan, do you already know who you would pick as part of your group?" Rock Lee asked her.

"I bet you are going to let Sasuke go with you" Ino said in a teasing voice.

"You're not going to leave me behind, are you?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT!" Sakura said to Ino with an anger mark on her head. She then turned to Naruto. "Oh yes, Naruto-kun, of course."

"I must go to protect you!" Rock Lee declared.

"If Rock Lee is going, then Neji-kun and I should go too!" Ten-Ten said.

"You better take my team too!" Ino said. Now, Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

"I can't accept all of you guys…can I?" Sakura said. Sasuke was watching all of this when he heard a flutter of wings on the rooftop. He then saw a bird fly to the southeast. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the bird go out of sight.

"I think this mission will be interesting," Sasuke said to himself.

That night, Sakura was on her bed with the scrolls in front of her. On her left was the map of the place where the document was supposed to be, and on the right was the instructions. And in the middle of it was a Sakura going insane.

'How am I suppose to choose who to go and for what?' Sakura's inner voice screamed inside. She then heard the clock click. She saw it go to twelve. Was she supposed to do something around this time?

All of a sudden it came to her.

"Oh my heavens! I was supposed to go to Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura shouted in horror. She then went to her closet and pulled out her black outfit. After she put it on, she went out of her window and jumped from roof to roof as it she was being hotly pursued from behind.

'I can't believe that I could forget something so important!' Sakura thought. 'I hope he's still awake! Oh, his window's open!' At that, Sakura went down and entered through the window.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said. She found him on his bed, reading. He then looked at her.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, sounding very much surprised by her presence. Sakura bowed down.

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Sakura said. "I forgot the time!" Sasuke returned to reading his book.

"I'm just surprised that you managed to remember," Sasuke said. "I didn't expect you to come at all."

Sakura now looked down at his book. She couldn't see the cover or the back since he had it flat out on his bed. Sakura then removed her excess clothing (meaning everything except her undergarments) and placed herself delicately on his back. She then looked down at what he was reading.

"Where did you get that book?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said. It took Sakura a few seconds to figure out what he meant. She went back in horror.

"You mean THAT?" Sakura screeched.

"Actually, I snitched it from him," Sasuke said. "But I think he screwed me. This is far too tame." He then closed the book from the end. Sakura could see the trademark 'no' sign at the book. Sakura could only hope no one else saw him with the book- the last thing she wants is for people to think that Sasuke is becoming a pervert.

"However, I'm more interested in tomorrow," Sasuke said. "Have you already decided on the plan and who should go?"

"I got a plan," Sakura said. She then sighed. "But I'm really having a hard time deciding who to go. I mean, we don't know whom we'll be up against. And if they're anything like Zabuza or Haku, I don't see how we can stand a chance-"

"I doubt that" Sasuke said. "But I do know that this mission might be a bit more dangerous than normal."

"Why is that?" Sakura asked.

"I saw a bird go off to the southeast from the roof after the meeting today," Sasuke said. "It may have been an informant for Kirigakure."

"But how would they know-" Sakura started to say.

"I don't know, but it's too suspicious," Sasuke said. "And you know that we can't take anything for granted." Sakura nodded.

One of the things that Kakashi-sensei taught them was to never ignore anything that was out of the ordinary, no matter how slight it was. Whether it was just a puddle of water on a cloudless sky, a slip of the tongue from a fellow team member, even a scratch on a tree- recognizing and heeding the slightest clue of an enemy not only differentiate between the average ninja and a great ninja, but also whether one comes back home reporting the success of the mission or coming back home in a casket.

'Sasuke's right' Sakura thought. 'We got to be fully prepared for what may lay ahead. I have to select who should be very carefully. But almost everyone got a special power that I can use…' She then looked at Sasuke.

"Are you alright to go, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. "I mean, you were really banged up when we find you outside the village. There were signs of torture, beatings and drug use on you. The fact that you didn't even remember what happened suggested either you were induced to forget or it was so traumatic that you put up a mental block to forget." Sakura was now crying. "I'm sorry."

"I feel fine, Sakura," Sasuke said. "Though I'm more worried about you now."

"I can't believe that I was chosen for this," Sakura said. "I think you'll be better at this than me."

"I didn't think I'll be chosen anyway," Sasuke said. He then went closer to her. "Sakura, are you concerned about me?"

"Of course I am!" Sakura said. "I always worry about you!"

"If you're that worried about me…" Sasuke started to say when he pulled her toward him. "Then don't." He then kissed her. Sakura felt her body relax. She knew what would happen next.

'He'll then kiss me down my neck' Sakura thought, which did happen. Sakura felt her breathing become more rapid. 'Then he'll pull down my bra straps and kiss me there too.' Sure enough, that's what he did. Sakura started to moan softly.

'Then he'll push me back and that's when he'll really get it started,' Sakura thought. It wasn't long after that when Sakura felt herself drift off into a world of passion, everything else forgotten.

"Sa…kura?" Sakura woke up the next day with the sun hitting her face from the window. She then went to her left and saw Sasuke there, looking at her wide-eyed. At first, she wondered what was wrong, but then it hit her.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"The sun rose around six," Sasuke answered.

"SIX? OH GODS!" Sakura said out loud. She got up from the bed and started putting on her undergarments and black outfit. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I STAYED HERE THAT LONG!" She then looked at Sasuke. "Please tell Naruto-kun to meet us at the bridge at eight o'clock tonight if you meet him before I do."

"Sure," Sasuke said. He looked and sounded a bit calmer than yesterday. Considering what they did the night before, that was to be expected.

"I'll be leaving now. See you then if not sooner," Sakura said. She then opened the window. She only hoped that she'd be so fast that she would be nothing but a black blur to most people.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said. "Good luck on…everything."

"Thank you Sasuke…kun" Sakura said. She then went out of the window and ran like hell.

'I can't believe this!' Sakura thought. 'If I knew I would be sleeping in his place overnight, I would have brought my normal clothes! My black clothes are going to be seen! I just know it!'

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief when she went inside her home. She wondered if her parents were up. Sakura only hoped that they didn't go to her room yet- she couldn't find an excuse to make if they did.

However, the worst thing happened when she took off her black outfit and felt a bit bare at the top. Sure enough, when she looked down, she discovered that her bra was missing.

Sakura almost died right there.

It was before noontime when she went back to her room that she saw a sticky note outside her window. It informed her that she left behind an item and will she please pick up the white box at the back of her house? Feeling so red that her blood vessels nearly burst, she pulled off the sticky note by putting her hand out the window and promptly did as the note said.

So that's how Sakura got her bra back.

It was now almost eight o'clock.

"I can't believe we're going back to the Land of Waves!" Naruto said. He then turned to his black-haired companion. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh yeah sure," Sasuke said. 'What am I thinking?' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino's voice caused them to look ahead. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were walking toward the bridge. "I can't believe I'm going on a mission with you!"

"So can I," Sasuke said in complete honesty.

"You better leave Sasuke-kun alone or Sakura-chan could expel us" Shikamaru warned.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Ino said. "I can wrap my arms around Sasuke-kun as much as I want." So she did, much to the annoyance of both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

'She never listens to me,' Shikamaru thought.

'Am I some sort of trophy?' Sasuke thought.

"Of all the teams, she had to select YOU?" Neji's loud voice sounded.

"Well, well, it's the Gai squad," Shikamaru said. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I can't believe she actually selected me!" Rock Lee said. "She must really think of me as a friend!"

'Oh please…' Neji thought.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid, that is," Ten-Ten said.

"But I always have a good reason!" Rock Lee said. "You can't disprove that."

'True…' Ten-Ten thought.

ARF!

"Well, isn't it the doggy gang?" Neji said.

"What are you talking about?" Shino's voice called out. "Kiba-kun's the only one with the dog."

"Hi…Naruto…kun…." Hinata said in a very loud voice. (Note: I have a very hard time hearing her voice sometimes on TV. No really).

"Oh hi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. "So your team was chosen too, huh?"

"Yes" Hinata said. She then looked uncomfortable, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know how.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..kun…will…you…watch…my…back…for…me?" Hinata requested slowly.

"Sure, Hinata-chan!" Naruto answered, smiling. "I'll watch all of our backs if I can help it!"

"Oh…" Hinata said.

"You don't have to get Naruto-kun to do that, Hinata-chan!" Kiba said. "Shino-kun and I can watch your back!"

"ARF!" Akamaru said.

'Why is Sakura-chan picking all of us?' Neji thought. 'Either she's not sure who would be going up against, or this is bigger than I first thought!'

All of a sudden, a strong wind blew from the west. Loud footsteps could now be heard.

"INO-CHAN, YOU PIG!" Sakura yelled, running as fast as she could. "YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF SASUKE-KUN!"

"Hee hee hee" Ino said. She then let go of Sasuke before Sakura could hand-chop her.

"As the leader of this group, I can expel anyone that I feel is acting out of line, and you're one point from being booted, Ino-chan!" Sakura said out loud.

"Well, that's what you get for being late!" Ino said, without apology.

"The reason why I was late was because I had to find our last chunin!" Sakura said, pointing back.

"Our last chunin?" Ino said. "Oh!" It was then that everybody looked ahead. Naruto broke into a smile.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled, running to him.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka said, hugging him. "Sakura invited me to be part of the group since I'm a chunin too. I guess she picked me because of my experience." At that, almost everyone smiled or nodded.

"All right, is everyone ready to go to the Land of Waves?" Sakura asked. Most of them nodded. She then looked at Choji. "What's up with that big bag of yours, Choji-kun? We're going out only for a day!"

"But I need it in case I get hungry," Choji said.

'He's always hungry,' Shikamaru thought in annoyance.

"Is there anything else before we go?" Iruka asked Sakura.

"We need a password," Sakura said. "In case we get separated, the others need to know if we're the real person or not, and not someone else playing a trick."

"Forget it, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said. "Naruto-kun will likely forget it in a second."

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

"Oh, I know one word that he could remember," Iruka said. So after everyone heard the word and accepted it, they all departed to the shore.

"We have to stay low until we reach the Land of Waves," the head boatman said. "Then we have to cut off the engines. The mist will keep us hidden for a while, but try not to talk out loud until we reached the shore again, all right?"

"I can't believe it! We're going to the Land of Waves again!" Naruto said. "I can hardly wait!"

"Will you quiet down, Naruto-kun?" Sasuke said. "He said for us to be quiet! That means you too!"

"Sorry!" Naruto said. Sakura had to smile.

'At least Naruto-kun sounds enthusiastic,' Sakura thought. She then looked at Sasuke. 'I don't know about Sasuke-kun though. He must have mixed feelings about this.' She took a step forward. 'But I wouldn't lost him no matter what! I wouldn't lose anyone! I'll prove it that I can handle a large squad!'

"Alright guys! Cells Kakashi and Gai go to the first boat! Cells Asuma and Kurenai go to the other boat! You go there too, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura commanded.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Naruto said.

"Just do it!" Sakura said. "And no talking once on board!"

"Let's go guys," Ten-Ten said. So everyone started to go onboard their respective boats. Sakura knew that something was bound to happen- she only hoped that it wouldn't be something that she'll have to regret.

End of Chapter Three

I originally planned this to be a story revolving around Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, but I soon realized that I had to do a mission somewhere in the story, so I came up with this one. I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto. Don't forget to review!


	4. Mission to Kirigakure Part I

**Chapter Four of "(Some Sort of) Love Story" by Melinda-chan**

First of all, thank you all for the reviews! I hope I don't mess up on the characterization. I find it hard to juggle a large cast of characters in a story, and since I haven't read every chapter of the Naruto manga or watched every episode of the Naruto anime, I'll likely make a few mistakes. I welcome any criticism that could improve my fic. If you do notice any mistakes, please tell me. I'll be very grateful.

Just in case you didn't realize, this fic takes place a few years after the current manga run. I should also mention that since this is a semi-AU, the storyline may differ somewhat from the canon version. Once again, let me know so I can see whether it was a real mistake or not. In any case, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now that's over with, let this chapter begin!

Sakura soon found out why the Land of Waves got its name.

The boat bobbed up and down, forcing her to grab onto its side. It seemed to go on forever. She only hoped that wouldn't be the case- the last thing she wanted to deal with was a bunch of seasick ninjas.

And then it happened…

"Sakura-chan, I got to go!" Naruto's voice sounded. Sakura sighed. She should have known that this was going to happen eventually.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you do 'it' before we went?" Sakura asked in a low voice, trying not to sound annoyed.

"Because I didn't think I needed to do 'it' then," Naruto replied. "But now I do." Sakura groaned inside. What was she supposed to do now?

"In fact-" Naruto said. Sakura then felt the boat rock a little. "-I can do it right now!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" a bunch of male and female voices shouted at once. A few seconds later, a splash was heard.

"Brrr! It's cold!" Naruto said, now in the water. "I'm sorry! Could you please get me out of the water now? It's freezing!"

"Do what you want in there," Sakura said. "I know the mist is still here but no girl wants to hear you whizzing."

"Or the guys," Sasuke added.

"That's for sure" Neji agreed.

"Will you all please keep quiet?" one of the boatmen said. "We're getting closer to their land or do you want to get caught?"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said. No one else said another word until someone from the other boat spoke up.

"I…think…we're…sinking," Hinata said in her typical soft voice.

"I knew it! Choji-kun, your sack's too heavy!" Ino yelled.

"But I need my daily food intake-" Choji started to say.

"I didn't say your food sack!" Ino said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Choji asked her.

"Don't start any fights!" Shikamaru warned.

"If you guys are going to start one, do it when you reach the shore!" the boatman said.

"What about the sinking boat?" Shino questioned.

"Aroo…" Akamaru howled.

"Then get the sack off!" Ino said. "Like this!" All of a sudden another splash could be heard.

"Bubblebubblebubble," Choji said, now in the water.

"I…don't…think…that…helped" Hinata said.

"Do you want us to throw his food sack too?" Shikamaru asked.

"NO!" almost everyone in the boat shouted.

"Do we have to eat everything in it then?" Kiba asked. A few minutes later, chomping could be heard.

"Azuki bean dumplings!" Ino said with glee. "Do you want one, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Is there any coconut ones?" Shikamaru asked her.

"How many are there?" Shino questioned.

"Would you like one, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog.

"ARF!" Akamaru answered.

"Would you want one, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked her.

"I…don't…think…we…should…do…this," Hinata said.

"Hey! Don't eat all my food!" Choji said, pushing the boat back and forth.

"Ah! Don't push us overboard!" Shikamaru said. "And it was Ino-chan's idea, not mine!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" Iruka's voice roared suddenly. Everything seemed to stop right then.

"Aroo…" Akamaru said.

"YOU TOO!" Iruka barked.

The only sound now was Choji and Naruto shivering in the water.

"Do you got any aspirin, Sakura?" Iruka questioned. They were now at the shoreline.

"You need a couple of pills?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually, I think I need the whole bottle," Iruka replied, rubbing his forehead.

"I don't think I can't give you the whole bottle," Sakura said. At a not far distance, Ino and Shikamaru was helping Choji onto the shore.

"I can't believe that Choji-kun managed to float all the way here!" Ino said in disgust.

"You're just lucky that you didn't insult Ino-chan directly, Choji-kun," Shikamaru said.

"Why did you throw me overboard? My food sack was heavier!" Choji said.

"I don't think she was worried about that, Choji-kun" Shikamaru said. Iruka then looked all around.

"It looks like the sun is going to go down in a few minutes, so why don't you show us your plan now?" Iruka said to Sakura. She suddenly looked attentive at him.

"Uh, before you start anything, can I, you know?" Naruto asked, while holding his crotch.

"Naruto-kun! Oh fine! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. The raven-head looked like he knew what was coming. "Could you, uh, take Naruto-kun to where no one can see him for a few minutes?"

"You want me to watch him?" Sasuke questioned, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"If you don't mind," Sakura answered. "You'll know if he's the real Naruto-kun or not anyway."

"Fine" Sasuke said in a cold voice. He then turned to Naruto. "Come on, let's go." Sakura then saw them go into the nearby woods.

'I really owe Sasuke a favour,' Sakura thought. 'I just hope that nobody attacks them when Naruto-kun's too busy.'

"Sakura, I know that Naruto and Sasuke aren't here now, but we don't have any time to waste," Iruka said.

"Right!" Sakura said. She then looked at everyone. "Gather around, everyone! I'll tell you my plan right now!" At that, all the ninjas gathered around her.

"I know this is a big group, but I did have a reason for choosing all of you" Sakura said. "Not only is it because I know your skills more than the others but-" She then unrolled the scroll containing the map of their target location.

"That has to be 100 metres long!" Ino said in disbelief.

"200 metres actually," Sakura said. "This is the place where the document is supposed to be." Everyone then looked closer at the diagram.

"It's a villa!" Shikamaru said. "That place must be huge!"

"Now I see why you wanted a big group for this mission!" Neji said.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you, and if anything happens, I like to apologize in advance-" Sakura started to say.

"We didn't think this was going to be a walk in the park, Sakura-chan," Rock Lee said. "But as long as we stay together, I'm very sure that we can do it!"

"As our captain, it's our responsibility to follow your orders and watch over you at the same time," Ten-Ten said. "After all, you're the one that's going to give the report on the mission."

'That's right' Sakura thought. She then saw it was almost completely dark. "Okay, now all I need to know is how far Kirigakure is from here." All of a sudden Shino got up.

"Already done," Shino said. A buzz of a fly was then heard. It went onto his gloved hand, which he then put up to his ear.

'How does he do that?' Sakura thought.

"Alright. Keep me updated," Shino said. The fly then departed from his hand. He then looked at Sakura. "Kirigakure is about 50 km northeast. We have to climb a mountain, but it's a small one."

"Do you know if there's anybody nearby?" Sakura inquired, not wanting anything or anyone to ruin her plans before they could come to the village.

"Only a traveler," Shino answered. "I told the fly to check on him just in case." All of a sudden a couple of voices could be heard.

"Oh geesh, Sasuke-kun, you're acting like I dumped a big one!" Naruto said in a loud voice. Sakura turned green.

"Will you just shut up about it?" Sasuke said, obviously not in a pleasant mood. "The more you talk about it, the more I'll get sick!" Sakura then put her hand on her kunai.

"What's the password?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Why are you all looking at me for?" Naruto said. "Oh, the password!" He tried to remember. He then looked at Iruka, who was mimicking the way a person eat noodles with his chopsticks. "Of course, I know it! It's ramen!"

"Oh good. You did remember it!" Sakura said, relieved. At that, Iruka put down his arms before anyone else would see him like that. However, Neji was already looking suspiciously at him.

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long, but Sasuke-kun and I had to bury my waste too," Naruto said. Sasuke looked a bit sick at that.

"A wise thing to do," Kiba said. "Fresh human waste is a sure sign that we would be nearby."

"So were you talking about your plan?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sakura.

"Shino-kun set out a fly and it determined that Kirigakure is 50 kilometres northeast of here. There's only one person in that way, but we're not sure if he's a threat or not" Sakura told him.

"Are we going to attack all at once or at different times?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure how to carry that out just yet" Sakura replied. "But once we get there, I'm sure that I'll know what to do."

"I sure hope so," Sasuke said.

"Sakura, we better get moving!" Iruka said. Sakura could barely see him now.

"Oh right!" Sakura said, nodding. "Everyone, follow me!" She then ran to the northeast. Everyone then ran after her.

"Follow the captain!" Iruka said.

"Go with the full power of youth!" Rock Lee said.

"Full power of youth? You just sound like Gai-sensei!" Neji said.

"Of course I did!" Rock Lee said. "That's why I did it!"

'Whatever,' Ten-Ten thought.

'I hope we can get it done and over with' Shikamaru thought. 'I heard that the Hidden Mist ninjas are pretty strong.'

'I wonder what Kirigakure food tastes like,' Choji thought.

'I got to keep an eye on Sasuke-kun' Ino thought. 'I'll show Sakura-chan up for once!'

'I hope that Naruto-kun will be alright,' Hinata thought.

'I hope that Sakura-chan would be alright,' Naruto thought. 'I know that she can handle herself but- whoa!' All of a sudden, the area went completely black. Everyone stopped at once.

"What's going on?" Ino asked. "It went pitch black all of a sudden!"

"Was there suppose to be no moon out tonight?" Rock Lee questioned.


	5. Mission to Kirigakure Part II

**Chapter Five of "(Some Sort of) Love Story" by Melinda-chan**

I would normally reserve every five chapters for review responses, but since I'm in a middle of an arc, I'll save it for Chapter Six instead. Or do you want it anyway? I guess it's too late to ask now.

I know that this may be hard to believe, but this story is the most popular story I've ever written- as far as number of hits goes. I want to thank everyone that have reviewed so far. If you haven't done so, please do so! I won't bite!

Since this is based on the manga, and I haven't read every chapter or watched every episode of the anime for that matter, mistakes may happen. While I may change a few things, I would appreciate anyone telling me how I'm doing so far with this story.

This chapter contains sexual references, and some violence, though nothing that a Naruto fan isn't used to. Just to let you know in case you forgot, but this is a M-rated fic.

If you're a Canadian Inu-Yasha fan, let me know. I'm planning to write an essay and would like your input. Please note that you need an active e-mail account in order to take part.

I also want to inform readers that I have a blog on TOKYOPOP. You can now read about my semi-boring life by clicking on the webpage link in my profile.

Now that's over with, let this chapter begin!

"Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice caused Sakura to look up from the ground. The moon was partly covered with clouds, but there was enough light for Sakura to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. The raven-head then smiled. "It is you!" She then stood up. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know" he replied. "It took me a while before I realized that we fell into a genjutsu trap. I managed to break free from it, but I then couldn't find the others. I tried to sense any familiar chakra and that's when I find yours."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Sakura then hugged him. "I was so scared! I don't even know where I am!"

"You're doing alright," he said. "You stayed put, which is the smartest thing to do when you're lost. I'm sure that the others will find us soon. Don't worry about it!"

"I know. I'm sorry," Sakura said, wiping her face. "It's just that this is my first time leading a mission. I'm only a medic, and I feel so stupid right now!"

"If you weren't prepared, then there's nothing you can do, is there?" the raven-head said. He then put her in his arms again.

"Oh Sasuke…" Sakura said. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, but she knew that there was no time for that.

"Sasuke-kun, we got to find the others," Sakura said. "If they truly got lost, then we can't allow the enemy to-" he then went closer to her mouth. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't say another word…" the raven-head said. He then put his body right next to her chest and put his lips on hers.

'He's kissing me!' Sakura thought. 'Don't tell me he's planning to-' He then let go of her.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, I don't mind you being like this, but do you think this is a little…awkward?" Sakura said. 'What are you talking about? There's no one else here, but him and you! Let's get it on!' the naughty part of her mind said. Sakura wondered if she was developing another subconscious.

"What do you mean? This is perfect…" he told her. He then kissed her again. She then felt his right hand going on her breast. It was then that something clicked inside Sakura's mind.

"Sasuke…what's the password?" Sakura said. She then looked at him with an intense stare. At first, he just stood there as if confused. Sakura didn't back down from her stance. He then smiled.

"Well, well well," he said. "So the little cherry blossom finally came to her senses." At that, Sakura got out a few shurikens from her pouch.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted as she then threw them at the fake Sasuke. He did a back somersault with one hand and then ran right back at her. Sakura took out a kunai knife, but he just smirked again and smacked it out of her hand.

"You really think you can defeat me with a simple knife?" the fake Sasuke grinned. "You forgot…I'm in my territory!"

'What do I do now?' Sakura thought. She was alone, and her best jutsus were for healing, not fighting. Plus, she had the feeling that he was still hiding something important from her.

And then…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto's voice caused her to look at her left. All of a sudden a bunch of shurikens came at the fake Sasuke. Sakura then saw a dark figure running at her.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so happy that we found you!" Naruto said. He then hugged her.

"Naruto-kun, I was so scared!" Sakura said. She felt like crying, but knew that it wouldn't be suitable for a group leader to do.

"Sakura-chan, I was so worried about you!" Naruto said. "When we found out that you were missing, I really freaked out!"

"Naruto-kun, I…" Sakura started to say when a blaze of fire caused them to look back.

"BLAZE OF GLORY!" Sasuke's voice caused both Naruto and Sakura to run. Just then, a stream of fire came right across the ground. The fake Sasuke just jumped on the tree.

"Was that supposed to hit me?" the fake Sasuke sneered. "That was so predictable!"

'He knew that Sasuke was going to do that?!' Sakura thought.

'He knows the Uchiha fire jutsus?' Iruka thought.

"Why don't you come down here and face me then?" Sasuke yelled. Sakura saw for the first time that his eyes were Sharingan.

"Get back on the ground! Your cover is blown anyway!" Sakura yelled.

"I guess you're right," the fake Sasuke said. He then interlocked his fingers. "Release!" He then jumped down on the ground.

'He looks like Naruto-kun with orange hair!' Sakura thought.

The boy- he appeared to be the same age as most of the group- was dressed in a black outfit that didn't look too conspicuous. However, the bamboo shinai strapped against his back and the daggers at his right side says otherwise. Except for a big bandana around his neck, there was nothing else worth noting.

Not that Sakura cared anyway.

"EVERYONE GET HIM! TAKE HIM DOWN!" Sakura commanded. All of a sudden, most of the group led by Naruto and Sasuke, came down on him and gave him a good beating.

"If she ordered us to kill you, I would have done it at once," Sasuke said. The boy was now tied up with all sorts of bumps and bruises on his skin. His tied hands were behind his back.

"We can just toss him into the river now" Shino suggested, looking at Sakura.

"Remember why we came here in the first place," Sakura said. "We can't let him out of our sight though. Naruto-kun, you watch over him."

"Right!" Naruto said. He then walked right up to the captive and looked down at him like a vulture.

"Do you mind?" the boy said.

"Sakura…" Iruka said. She looked at him, who then nodded.

"Right," Sakura said. She then took out her kunai knife and pointed at the orange head. "Tell me, who are you? Are you from Kirigakure? Why are you out here for?"

"I'm from Kirigakure," the boy answered. "And you can call me Fuijishima Dai, though it doesn't really matter anymore." At that, Iruka looked surprised.

"Dai Fujishima? The Fujishima clan from our country?" Iruka said.

"Yeah so?" Dai said.

"Who is he, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Is he a wanted criminal?"

"He's a fugitive from the Land of Fire," Iruka said. "We have to keep an eye on him. He's wanted for a crime but he's not a traitor. Just to be safe, though, I recommend that you appoint a second guard."

"Right" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun, you too watch over him."

"More than willing, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said. He then joined Naruto. Dai just ignored him too.

"We already wasted enough time here" Sakura said. "Let's go!" So the group went on the move again.

"We should be at the mountain in thirty minutes," Shino said after a while. The moon was now being covered with clouds. Shikamaru let out a loud yawn. Choji rubbed his tummy.

"Can we stop now? I'm getting hungry," Choji pleaded.

"Choji-kun, we're almost there," Sakura replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

"But we've been walking non-stop for two hours now" Choji complained. "I'm running low on calories."

"I actually think a short break would be good," Rock Lee said. "Some of us need to conserve more energy than others."

'Oops! I forgot about Lee-kun!' Sakura thought. She then saw that nobody was objecting to them. Sakura knew that their trip was going to get rougher and a short rest would be good.

"Just for ten minutes!" Sakura said. "And then we're moving again, you all got that?" Everybody then relaxed. Some went down to the ground, resting their sore bodies against trees and rocks, while a few remained standing, stretching their tired limbs. Sakura looked at Shino.

"Shino-kun, will you get an estimate of how far it is from Kirigakure now?" Sakura asked.

"I'll get at it right away," Shino said.

"Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun, Iruka-sensei! Keep on guard until we're ready to move again!" Sakura ordered.

"Right!" the four said. They then took position. The captive started to fidget.

"I have to go," he said. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him apprehensively.

"Go where?" Sasuke asked.

"Number one or two?" Naruto asked, putting up his fingers.

"Number what?" Dai asked.

"Do you want to take a pee or take a dump?" Naruto asked.

"Pee!" Dai replied. Sasuke looked like he was about to get sick.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started to say.

"Fine" Sasuke said. He then turned to Naruto. "Let's get this over with! Naruto-kun, keep an eye on him."

"Right!" Naruto said. He then turned to Dai. "Move it!"

"Don't boss me like that!" Dai said. However, a simple nudge from Naruto was all it took for him to walk with them.

"Make sure that it doesn't take too long!" Sakura shouted just as they disappear into the woods.

"Got it!" Naruto said before they vanished. Sakura went down onto the ground.

"I was hoping that we would be able to get there by midnight," Sakura said.

"Now you know why missions don't come with timetables," Iruka said.

"Right" Sakura said, sighing. She then stood up. "All right! Everyone stay on guard!" At that, everyone became more attentive.

'I hope that Naruto-kun's okay,' Hinata thought. Kiba then saw Hinata's worried expression.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan," Kiba said. "I'm sure that this mission will be alright. We will get there eventually."

'I hope that Sasuke-kun's okay,' Sakura thought. 'I know that he and Naruto-kun can handle themselves, but I have a feeling that Dai's still hiding something. Just get back as soon as possible, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun.'

In the meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke walked Dai to an empty patch on the ground.

"Get it done and over with," Sasuke ordered Dai. He then turned to Naruto. "Watch over him until he's done."

"Why do I have to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because I had to watch you do your business, so you can watch someone else do THEIRS!" Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"I know that's fair, but…oh fine!" Naruto then turned to Dai. "You can do whatever you want now!"

"Hello! I'm tied up! How am I suppose to pee?" Dai said. "You don't expect me to wet my pants, do you?"

"Pull his pants down, Naruto-kun" Sasuke ordered.

"I know that!" Naruto said. He then went to Dai. "You better not do anything fancy!"

"Just pull down my pants!" Dai said. "I'm not used to being out here by myself this long!"

"Speaking of that, why are you out here by yourself?" Sasuke asked, while Naruto pulled down Dai's pants.

"I was on my way back to Kirigakure when a messenger told me to check on a suspicious group that just arrived onshore. I assume that the group was yours," Dai told him.

'So we were spotted!' Sasuke thought.

"Do I have to pee like this?" Dai asked. "This is kind of awkward!"

"You can squat, can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh fine!" Dai said. "You better not be looking down!"

"Just do it!" Sasuke said. He then turned sideways, leaving Naruto with the unenviable job of watching Dai do his business. Naruto stood there looking intently at Dai while having a "why me?" look on his face.

A minute later…

"I'm done!" Dai yelled.

"Bury whatever he did, Naruto-kun" Sasuke said.

"Why do I have to do that?" Naruto said. "Can YOU cover someone's turd for a change?"

"I didn't do THAT!" Dai retorted. "Can you pull up my pants as well? This is so embarrassing!"

"Do that too, Naruto-kun!" Sasuke said. Naruto then sighed.

"Fine! Just don't ask me again!" Naruto said. Muttering a few things that are best left unwritten, he went to Dai, pulled up his pants and then started to scoop up dirt. As he did this, Dai went to Sasuke.

"So you're one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan of Konoha, eh?" Dai asked. Sasuke looked at him with a wary eye.

"Yeah so?" Sasuke said.

"I bet you laid up a ton of girls by now" Dai said. At that, Sasuke became completely horrified.

"No!!!" Sasuke said out loud. That caused Naruto to look up at them. Sasuke then went closer to Dai.

"Shut up, you-" he started to say when Dai chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Then how come the sakura-haired captain of yours got totally into me when I was in your form?" Dai asked. Sasuke felt his stomach twist. Dai didn't-

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked between clenched teeth.

"I bet you already know how to do bleep and bleep ," Dai said. Sasuke felt his stomach get sick. He had to put a stop to this. Already he could feel Naruto staring at them, even though he was staring at them because he thought he heard Sakura's name.

"Listen, you-" Sasuke started to say when Dai went right to his ears.

"I bet you can even do bleep or bleep " Dai said. Now Sasuke wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I'm- I'm-" Sasuke started to say when he looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun, watch over him!"

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at Dai, then at Naruto.

"I'm leaving!" Sasuke said. He started to go but stopped and looked back at Naruto. "You're in charge of him now. And whatever you do, don't listen to him!" At that, he ran off, leaving behind an extremely pissed off Naruto.

"When did he became the boss of me?" Naruto said out loud. He then looked at Dai. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Just a few things," Dai said. Naruto sighed.

"I guess we can go now," Naruto said. He then looked away from Dai. "I just hope that I don't get in trouble because of him." Naruto didn't know then, but behind him Dai was smirking.

'This is going to be too easy' Dai thought. His eyes then turned into a purplish colour and dark chakra started to appear around his arms…

In the meantime, Sasuke made it to the group.

"Password!" Sakura demanded.

"Ramen!" Sasuke said. Everyone then loosened up.

"Where's Naruto-kun and our captive?" Sakura asked.

"They should be coming any minute now," Sasuke answered. At least he hoped so. "We should be going very soon!" He sounded very urgent. By now, he just wanted this done and over with.

"But why did you two split up?" Sakura questioned. "You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"It's- It's-" Sasuke started to say when he realized that everyone was now looking at him. "It's nothing." Actually, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to Sakura about what Dai said or not- it was just too disgusting.

"What do you mean by that? Sasuke-kun, did anything happen back there?" Sakura asked. Sasuke tried not to look mad, but before he could open his mouth again, a loud scream was heard.

"That sounded like Naruto!" Iruka said.

"He needs our help! Everyone, come with me!" Sakura ordered. Everyone complied at once.

'Dammit, Naruto-kun,' Sasuke thought. 'Couldn't you handle him by yourself?' All of a sudden everyone stopped.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura screamed. Dai was strangling the blond-head with the rope that was used to bind him. A bunch of broken rope laid at his feet.

"Don't you dare-" Sakura then threw a kunai knife at Dai. "-hurt him!" The orange-head went back to dodge the kunai. Naruto fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out. Almost immediately, she and her group went to him. Akamaru bit off the rope from his throat. Naruto's face returned to normal. "Are…you…okay…Naruto-kun?"

"I thought I was going to die!" Naruto said. He then coughed. Kiba helped him up. "I heard a noise behind me, and when I turned around, I saw him put this noose around my neck. I tried to scream and- oh my God, I thought I was going to die!" At that, everyone except those that were helping Naruto pulled out their kunais and pointed at Dai.

"Stay where you are," Sakura commanded. "Don't move another step!"

"You were planning this all along, didn't you?" Sasuke growled. "We should've killed you after all!"

"That's enough, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. "Now I don't know or care why you left Konoha or why you decided to become a ninja for Kirigakure, but as the leader of this mission. I can't let you go after what you tried to do for Naruto-kun!"

"Should I tell them what we did before they came and interrupted us?" Dai asked.

"Don't change the subject!" Sakura said with an anger mark on her head. 'Bring that up one more time and I'll kill you!' Sakura's inner voice said.

"Heh" Dai said. "It would've been so easy to get you. A girl like you would be like putty in my hands."

'KILL HIM NOW!' Sakura's inner voice said. It boomed so loud in her mind that she could hardly concentrate.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but stay here!" Sakura commanded. Dai just laughed.

"Not a chance!" Dai said. He then threw a smoke bomb in front of the group. It became completely dark. Most of the group was too busy coughing to not notice that he was no longer there.

"Shit! He escaped!" Sasuke said. The night sky was getting clearer, causing everyone to realize that Dai was now gone. Sakura knew that she had to make a quick decision.

"Rock Lee! Go after him!" Sakura ordered. "If you can't find him, go back here and then head for Kirigakure!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan! I mean honcho!" Rock Lee said. "I'll prove my worth to you!"

"Yeah, whatever, just go after him!" Sakura said, pointing in front of her.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee said. He then went off. Sakura then looked at Neji and Ten-Ten.

"What are you doing standing there?" Sasuke asked. "Go with him!"

"Oh right!" Ten-Ten said. "We got to make sure that he doesn't get in trouble!"

"Does he always?" Neji muttered, but he went with her. Just as they departed, Sasuke took a step forward.

"Where do you think you're going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going after him too," Sasuke said. He then clenched his fists. "I'm not letting him get away after he tricked me and tried to kill Naruto-kun!"

"I want you here, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said. "I need you to come with us. We don't know whom we'll be facing, and I'm very sure that Rock Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten will be able to go to Kirigakure from any place they're in. You're not to go after him. Do you understand me?" Sasuke didn't reply to her at once. Sakura just stood there waiting.

"If that's the case, then why are we still here?" Sasuke asked. He then looked at her. "Shouldn't we be going too?"

Sakura knew that Sasuke was right. They have to get to Kirigakure before Dai does or they might get into worse trouble. He already tried to strangle Naruto-kun, and there was no telling what his other ninja comrades in Kirigakure would do. Logic would also say that a bunch of Water-type ninjas would prevail over a bunch of Fire-type ninjas. And as important as getting the document was, to Sakura the overall safety of her team was paramount.

"You're right," Sakura said. "Let's go then."

End of Chapter Five

I was originally planning to make this longer, but I once again decided to but it short. I'm also literally amazed by the number of responses so far. If you haven't reviewed, please do so. The next chapter will have review responses, so this will be a good time to review. Just in case anyone wants to know what Dai was saying to Sasuke, well, you're old enough to guess, right? Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto and distributed by Shueisha Inc. and Viz Media. Don't forget to review!


End file.
